Warriors 7: Between the Horizons
by Ravenpelt
Summary: This is what happened between The Darkest Hour and Midnight of the Warriors Series by Erin Hunter, things like Firestar and Sandstorm's kits.
1. Prologue

Okay everybody, sorry that this got deleted but I improved it and now here it is: the new and revised Warriors #7: Between the Horizons

Disclaimer: The Warriors Series and the characters in this story belong to Erin Hunter

**Prologue**

Moonlight flooded the clearing, giving everything a glowing coat of silver. Firestar padded into the clearing, sensing a familiar presence. Bluestar, the she-cat who had been leader of ThunderClan before Firestar, sat facing him.

"Firestar, you have led your Clan through these terrible times better than even I could have."

Firestar opened his mouth to object, but she kept going.

"You decided to listen to your leader and your heart, and found a way to serve both. I, however, would have only been loyal to my Clan."

Firestar knew this was true because Bluestar had given up her own kits in order to become deputy.

"I give you a new prophecy;" she meowed with fire in her eyes. "Those to whom you once belonged will come to destroy everything you know. The Clans will only survive if their chosen four become one."

As she finished speaking, she faded away.

"No, don't go!" Firestar yowled. "Tell me what you mean!"

Suddenly, he felt Spottedleaf's comforting presence. She buried her muzzle in his fur and mewed softly,

"Don't worry, Firestar. I will not let any harm come to you or the ones you love."

Comforted, Firestar fell back into the blackness of a dreamless sleep.

New chaps coming very soon! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N- I did say that I would update quickly, so here it is

**Chapter 1**  
  
As Firestar led his exhausted but victorious warriors home, he suppressed a delighted purr from escaping him. He, as leader of the four united Clans, had defeated Scourge and his band of cats from Twolegplace. These cats surrounding him had all fought bravely and emerged as a redefined Clan that was held together by strong bonds of loyalty and devotion to the warrior code.

As the cats reached the top of the ravine that led to the ThunderClan camp, Firestar stopped and looked down on all that he kept safe from Scourge.

Sandstorm trotted up beside him and nudged his shoulder affectionately with her muzzle.

"So," she mewed with an admiring look in her eyes. "We did it!"

"Yes, we all did." Firestar mewed back.

"No, you're the one who beat Scourge and ended the fight." meowed his new deputy, Graystripe.

The old deputy, Whitestorm, had been killed by Bone, the BloodClan deputy. Before he died, Whitestorm told Firestar that Graystripe was destined to be his deputy, and Firestar named Graystripe deputy over Whitestorm's body. The apprentices Bramblepaw and Ashpaw had avenged Whitestorm by killing Bone.

"Come on," Firestar yowled to his Clan, and together they charged down into their camp.

A/N- Wow, uh, I just realized how short this was and that it was mostly a review of the end of the end of the Darkest Hour, ouch. Oh well, I promise it will get better. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks Luxpaw and Darkangel 1318 for the reviews, and I promise both of you that the chapters will get longer and include much more new stuff!**

Chapter 2 

As the cats came into the camp, Speckletail, the elder Firestar left in charge if he didn't return, came bounding up to him.

"Thank StarClan you're back!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with relief. "Is everyone okay?"  
"No," replied Firestar. "I'm sorry to say that we lost Whitestorm." His heart plummeted again as he remembered the wise deputy. Speckletail said nothing but dug her claws into the ground, shaking her head in her grief. As Firestar was speaking, Mousefur and Longtail were carrying Whitestorm's body over the ravine.  
"I will sit vigil with him tonight, but first I have some announcements to make." Firestar meowed and bounded onto the High Rock, looking down at the cats below.

"First, most of you know that Whitestorm died fighting Bone," Firestar began. Nearly all the assembled cats bowed their heads, and one or two let out cries of grief.

"He hunts in Silverpelt tonight," Firestar added. "I have named Graystripe as my new deputy." Yowls of agreement arose from the crowd, with the loudest coming from Sandstorm, Cinderpelt, and Brackenfur.  
"Second, Darkstripe decided to join BloodClan after he left us. He too died in the battle".

Firestar heard Cloudtail murmur, "Good riddance."

Ignoring this, he continued, "All of the apprentices fought like warriors today, and I would like to give two of them their warrior names. Bramblepaw and Ashpaw, step forward please." The named apprentices stepped forward with barely suppressed excitement.  
"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Turning to them he said, "Bramblepaw, Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"  
They both answered strongly, "I do."  
"Then by the powers of StarClan," Firestar meowed; "I give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Brambleclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Brambleclaw's head, and the new warrior gave his shoulder a respectful lick. Firestar looked into his eyes as he backed away and saw nothing but happiness in them.  
Turning to Ashpaw, Firestar meowed, "Ashpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Ashfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar stepped forward again, resting his muzzle on Ashfur's head. As the new warrior licked his shoulder, Firestar felt a shudder of excitement pass through him. As Ashfur turned and went to join the warriors, Firestar turned back to the rest of the Clan.  
"We'll need some warriors to get more fresh-kill." Firestar meowed. Immediately, Brambleclaw and Ashfur volunteered.

"Me too!" meowed Fernpaw.

"And me!" yowled Cloudtail. Firestar nodded at them and leaped down from the High Rock, heading for his den.  
Sandstorm bounded over to him wordlessly, but the look in her green eyes said everything. Firestar pushed through the lichen and laid down. Sandstorm curled up against him and murmured,

"I don't think even Bluestar could have led us through this better than you have."  
Firestar let out a purr and licked her ear.

"I think she would have been able to," he mewed. She said nothing, but pressed against him. He took comfort in her warmth and realized how exhausted he was. His last sensation before he fell asleep was of Sandstorm whispering, "I love you, Firestar."

**A/N- Aah, romance...hold on folks, I did say it would get longer, but not yet. Sorry, heh, please don't hurt me or stop reading! Next chapter up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have to kill off someone. Please...don't hate me or stop reading!

**Chapter 3**

On a cold, early new-leaf morning two moons after the battle with BloodClan, Firestar sadly called his Clan together.

"I'm sorry to tell you that One-Eye died last night," he meowed. The remaining elders, Smallear, Dappletail, and Speckletail were all huddled around their den-mate's body with Cloudtail mewing gently to them.

"She served ThunderClan for many moons, and may StarClan receive her as a worthy addition to their ranks."  
As the elders carried One-Eye to her final resting place, Cloudtail padded slowly over to Firestar, with Brightheart pressed close against him.

"I'm really going to miss her, Firestar," the white warrior mewed sadly.

"Yes, I know you will, and so will I." Firestar remembered that Cloudtail had enjoyed taking care of the elders when he was an apprentice, and had become close with them all.

"Come on," mewed Brightheart, the disfigured she-cat that Cloudtail loved, "I know something that will cheer you up. Let's go hunting."

"Wait," Firestar meowed. "Cloudtail, remind me later that I want to give you an apprentice before too long." Cloudtail immediately brightened.

"Really? Wow! My first apprentice!" He turned back to Brightheart.

"Come on, let's go!" he meowed. As the two cats turned and walked away, Cloudtail called out, "Thanks, Firestar!"

Firestar's whiskers twitched in amusement at his apprentice's spirit.

He was interrupted by a pale ginger paw batting at him.

"So, even Cloudtail gets an apprentice before me?" Sandstorm meowed angrily. He knew this would happen, but was he was prepared and knew exactly what to say.

"Oh, don't worry," he meowed. "Mousefur's getting one too."

She looked as if she would very much like to claw his fur out.

"But that leaves me one mentor short for Willowpelt's kits." With a mischievous glint in his eyes he mewed, "How would you like to be the third?"

Her anger fell away immediately. "You stupid furball! You had better give me Sorrelkit like you promised!" Her tone was hard but her eyes shone with happiness.

"I thought you might say that," he meowed. "I'll have a word with Mousefur and then tomorrow we'll have the ceremony. It will even cheer the elders up." She pressed her muzzle against his and purred loudly. He gave her ear a lick and went over to Mousefur, who was coming out of the warriors den.

"You two make quite a pair," she meowed with an amused flick of her tail.

"Yes, well, I'm here to ask if you'd like another apprentice." Firestar meowed.

"Sure, I'd love to! Who will it be?" she asked.

"I'm giving Sorrelkit to Sandstorm and Rainkit to Cloudtail," he answered. "So I'm giving you Sootkit."

Mousefur gave him a knowing look. "Finally Sandstorm gets an apprentice! Since you need an experienced mentor, I guess I'll do it."

Firestar relaxed. "Thanks Mousefur, I knew I could count on you." Walking back to Sandstorm, who was now chatting with Longtail, he noticed that the fresh-kill pile was almost gone.

"Longtail, will you please go and get Fernpaw?" asked Firestar. "I'd like to see how she hunts, and the Clan needs fresh-kill." Longtail nodded and bounded away. He walked toward the gorse tunnel with Sandstorm and waited until Longtail and Fernpaw joined them. Graystripe and Brackenfur were close by, chatting.

"Hey, you two," Firestar called. "Care to join us?"

"Sure," they replied. Firestar led the way out of the camp.

Fernpaw asked, "Where will we be hunting today?"

"Over near Sunningrocks," Firestar answered. "I want to see if the river is frozen, too."

As the four cats neared Sunningrocks, Fernpaw stopped and tasted the air.

"What can you smell?" asked Longtail, her mentor.

"Mouse and..." Fernpaw paused, her eyes widening. "And RiverClan!"

A/N- Dun Dun Dun! Battle!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N- Battle!

Chapter 4 

The six cats raced as one toward Sunningrocks. As they neared the rocks they saw five RiverClan warriors slipping onto the ThunderClan side of the river. Firestar quickly identified them as Leopardstar, Blackclaw, Heavystep, Shadepelt, and Dawnpaw.

"This is our territory!" he spat.

"Get out now, if you want to keep your fur on!" Sandstorm added.

"I don't think we will, this is ours now!" Leopardstar yowled and hurled herself at Firestar. Firestar shoved her aside, slashing at her flank. Firestar saw Fernpaw and Longtail fighting with Heavystep and Dawnpaw. Fernpaw gave the other apprentice a ferocious bite on her hind leg and Dawnpaw ran screeching away. Longtail slashed at Heavystep's flank as he tried to bowl him over. He bit the scruff of his neck and then chased him away.

Sandstorm and the she-cat Shadepelt were locked in a writhing, screaming tussle of fur, teeth, and claws. Before he could see anymore, Leopardstar hit him over the shoulder. Firestar whirled and slashed her nose.

Bleeding, she hissed, "This isn't over, Firestar!"

"It is for now," Firestar retorted. The RiverClan leader gave a yowl of frustration at her defeat and ran with Shadepelt close behind her.

"Well done!" meowed Firestar. "Especially you, Fernpaw. You had Dawnpaw running scared!"

Fernpaw brightened and Longtail meowed, "I think she fought like a warrior. Don't you think that she's ready for her ceremony?"

"Yes," agreed Firestar. "It's long overdue. I'll hold the ceremony tomorrow at moonrise. Now, lets get back and hunt along the way, shall we?"

The hunt went well, with Fernpaw bringing home the most prey. As they came back into the camp, he went over to Cinderpelt's den to get some cobwebs for his shoulder.

"What's happened to you?" a voice mewed from behind him. Turning, he saw the gray medicine cat standing there with a pile of herbs at her feet.

"RiverClan thought they could get Sunningrocks from us, so we proved them wrong...again."

"Well, come in and I'll get you something for that." she mewed.

"Thanks, Cinderpelt." He followed her in. As she pressed the cobwebs on his shoulder, he told her whom he'd chosen to mentor Willowpelt's kits.

"So, you're finally giving Sandstorm an apprentice? You're saving yourself a lot of fur!" she teased.

"Ah, that's much better," he meowed. "Have StarClan spoken to you recently?" he asked, remembering Bluestar's cryptic warning about danger to come.

"No," she mewed thoughtfully. "What did you see?" He told her.

"Hmm... I'll think about it." she mewed.

"Thanks Cinderpelt," he mewed gratefully. "Let me know if you think of anything." Suddenly feeling tired, he headed for his den.

A/N- Oh don't worry, things get better next chap, I promise!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N- Things are starting to get hot between Sandstorm and Firestar, who knows how it will end? Hehe_, I do _and so will you at the end of the chap.

Chapter 5

The next morning, Firestar woke early for the dawn patrol. He pushed through the lichen that concealed the entrance to his den and walked into the clearing. Graystripe was laying down in the sun outside the warrior's den.

Firestar padded over to him and meowed, "Will you do me a favor and go with me to Sunningrocks? After the attack yesterday, I want to make sure RiverClan learned to stay away."

"Of course I will." The gray warrior meowed.

"Ok, then let's go." The two cats went through the gorse tunnel and up the ravine.

As they neared Sunningrocks, Firestar saw a familiar blue-gray figure on the other side of the river.

"It's only Mistyfoot." Graystripe mewed softly, and they swiftly ran over to the bank. Mistyfoot saw them and swam strongly over.

"Hello Graystripe, Firestar," she meowed, water dripping off her pelt. She gave herself a quick shake and the water disappeared.

"Hello Mistyfoot," they answered.

"Graystripe, I was hoping that I'd find you here," she meowed. "I wanted to tell you that your kits have been made warriors."

"That's great!" exclaimed Graystripe, nudging Firestar. Firestar let out a purr at his friend's happiness. "What are they called now?"

"Feathertail and Stormfur." answered Mistyfoot. Graystripe stepped forward and gave her ear a lick.

"Thanks for coming to tell me," he meowed.

"Yeah, well, you had to know, so I took a huge risk coming over here after what happened yesterday. That apprentice of yours gave Dawnpaw some real wounds to think about."

"Well, we're sorry about that, but it couldn't be helped." Firestar meowed.

Mistyfoot only shrugged and turned toward the river. "I'd better go. If Leopardstar caught me over here, she'd claw my eyes out."

"Thanks Mistyfoot, goodbye," Graystripe called as she slipped back over to her own territory. Then the two friends turned and started back toward camp.

That night, Firestar called his Clan together for a meeting. "Rainkit, Sootkit, Sorrelkit, step forward please." The three kits came in front of the High Rock, each trembling with excitement. "These three will be known as Rainpaw, Sootpaw, and Sorrelpaw until the day they have earned their warrior names. Mousefur," he continued. "Since Thornclaw became a warrior, you have been without an apprentice. You will be a mentor to Sootpaw. I'm sure that you will be a good mentor to him, and since you are the experienced mentor, I expect you to help the new mentors if they need it." She nodded and touched noses with her new apprentice. Rainpaw walked up, eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Cloudtail," Firestar called. "You are ready for your first apprentice. You were an excellent apprentice, and I expect you to pass on all you know to your first apprentice." Looking just as excited as Rainpaw, Cloudtail touched noses with him and padded over to sit beside Mousefur and Sootpaw.

"Sandstorm," Firestar continued. "You are also ready for your first apprentice. You have waited a long time for this, and so I expect you to train Sorrelpaw to the best of your ability." Her green eyes sparkling like twin emerald stars, she stepped forward and touched noses with Sorrelpaw, who was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Finally," Firestar meowed. "Fernpaw, come forward please." She came and sat next to the rock, tail curled around her paws. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Turning to look at her, he meowed, "Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," She meowed strongly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," he continued. "I give you your warrior name. Fernpaw, you shall be known as Ferncloud from now on. StarClan honors your loyalty and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He stepped forward and rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder respectfully. She turned and padded over to sit beside Dustpelt, whose eyes gleamed as he licked her ear.

Firestar leaped down and bounded over to Sandstorm and her apprentice. Sorrelpaw was still bouncing up and down and was just asking her mentor when they would go and hunt.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Sandstorm mewed, twitching her whiskers in amusement. She turned around and looked at Firestar with loving eyes. She purred loudly and rubbed against him. He enjoyed this until he saw Sorrelpaw looking on, tail tip twitching in amusement.

"Uh..." he meowed, embarassed. "Why don't you go to the apprentices' den and get to know them?"

"Okay," she meowed. "See you tomorrow morning, Sandstorm!"

"Goodnight Sorrelpaw," she meowed. She turned back to Firestar. "You stupid furball! I was beginning to think that I'd never get an apprentice."

"Since you would keep the other warriors awake tonight due to your excitement, why don't you come in my den with me?" he asked.

"Sure, but you should see Cloudtail first." she mewed. "But don't take too long. I won't wait for you forever."

"I'll be right back," he meowed, giving her ear a lick. He padded over to where Cloudtail was lying with Brightheart. He flicked his tail, signaling his nephew to follow him.

"How does it feel to be a mentor?" Firestar asked.

"Great!" Cloudtail meowed. Firestar knew that this would help him get over One-Eye's death.

"Good," Firestar mewed. "Since you had such a great mentor, you should do really well. Now, Brightheart is looking for you."

"Thanks Firestar," he meowed and bounded back to the cat he loved. As the two cats went into the warriors den, he remembered that Sandstorm was waiting for him. He padded back to his den, gazing at the blazing light of Silverpelt and thanking StarClan for the good things that his Clan had.

He gave one last look around, making sure that he had no interruptions. Pushing into his den, he saw Sandstorm waiting and she came up to him to nuzzle him. They went to the center of the den and laid down...and well, you get the idea.

A/N- Oh my, it looks as if Firstar and Sandstorm's relationship has gone to a whole new level. Of course, you'll just have to read about it in the next chap!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N- This was a fun chater to write, and you'll see why in a minute

Chapter 6

It was now leaf-green in the forest. The fresh-kill pile was overflowing, with the most prey being caught by Sandstorm with Sorrelpaw. Firestar reflected that his mate was an excellent mentor, and Sorrelpaw had learned to hunt better than most warriors. One morning while out on patrol, Firestar detected a new scent. It was a pregnant she-cat that appeared to be a loner. He followed the trail to the RiverClan border and made sure that there was no return trail. He had a feeling that the scent was familiar, and yet completely alien to him. There was a slight tint of a disgusting scent that Firestar dimly remembered, but he couldn't quite figure out. He put it out of his mind, telling himself that it was RiverClan's problem now.

The next day, Mousefur, Longtail and Sootpaw were returning from a patrol and Firestar thought that Mousefur was glancing worriedly at Longtail. Longtail himself was looking very unhappy. Firestar padded over.

"What's the matter Longtail?" As the tabby warrior looked at him, Firestar realized with a shock that he could see fear in his eyes.

"I... I think I'm going blind!" he yowled. "I missed a bird that flew up a mouselength from me this morning, and everything's a blur!"

"Okay, calm down Longtail," Firestar meowed. "Sootpaw, would you go and get Cinderpelt for me?" The apprentice nodded and bounded toward the medicine cat's den. He reappeared a few heartbeats later with Cinderpelt close behind.

After a few moments of examining Longtail's eyes, she mewed sadly, "I'm so sorry, Longtail. You're going blind."

Longtail looked at the ground, muttering, "I knew it. I can't hunt anymore. I guess I'll have to go and join the elders now."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to have you," Cinderpelt mewed soothingly. She led him over to the tree stump where the elders sat. Just then, Sandstorm bounded up to Firestar.

"Can I talk with you in your den? It's very urgent."

"Sure," Firestar meowed. She looked both worried and happy, and he wondered what she had on her mind. When they entered the den, she sat down, curling her tail around her paws.

Her eyes shone like emerald stars as she whispered excitedly, "Firestar, I'm going to have kits!"

Firestar felt the ground lurch beneath him. "What? Are you sure?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"That's great Sandstorm!" he meowed, covering her head in gentle licks. "How soon are you going to have them?"

"Oh, within the next two moons, I think." she replied. "Let's go and tell Graystripe and Cinderpelt!" She led the way out and almost ran into Graystripe.

"Would you go and get Cinderpelt?" Firestar asked him. "Sure, is something wrong?" Graystripe asked.

"No, not at all. In fact, everything's...perfect." Firestar answered, purring loudly with a dazed look in his eyes. Graystripe nodded and gave his friend a knowing look and excitedly bounded over to Cinderpelt.

They both returned shortly, Cinderpelt with a suspicious look in her blue eyes.

"Graystripe, Cinderpelt," Firestar meowed. "Sandstorm and I are going to have kits!"

Graystripe cried, "I knew it!" while Cinderpelt ran around the camp yowling at the top of her lungs, "Kits! They're going to have kits! Oh, I love kits!"

On her second lap around, she skidded to a halt in front of Sandstorm, fur fluffed out in all directions. Regaining her composure somewhat, she gave Sandstorm a lick, murmuring her congratulations and batted Firestar with a paw. Dustpelt walked by, giving Firestar an odd look. Firestar returned his gaze, and Dustpelt dipped his head in a tiny nod and Firestar twitched his tail in acknowledgement. Firestar knew that the challenges of being a father would be harder than anything he had to do as a leader. He was looking forward to the challenge.

A/N- Aww! Finally, I got to the biggest part that Erin Hunter skipped! Well, one of them anyway. Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N- Warning- this is not a happy chapter. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 7

Over the course of the next moon, Sandstorm insisted on keeping up with her warrior duties. It was an early leaf-bare morning when Willowpelt went missing. She had gone out on an early hunt and hadn't come back. Firestar sent out a search party after her, led by Cloudtail, and Mousefur. He went along also with Graystripe. Willowpelt's three kits, Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw, and Rainpaw, were in Cinderpelt's den, getting herbs for shock.

As Firestar led the patrol out behind the nursery, he picked up her scent immediately. He followed it to a clearing near Snakerocks, where her scent got stronger and mixed with two others he knew all to well: blood and badger.

Rushing into the clearing, he saw Willowpelt lying still with a huge badger shuffling away. With yowls of rage, Cloudtail and Mousefur leapt at the beast, clawing at it with all their might. The badger gave a roar of pain and stumbled quickly away. The two cats were about to run after it when Firestar called them back.

"She's dead, Firestar," Graystripe meowed sadly.

"Well, at least we can get her back to camp for a proper burial." He replied as Cloudtail and Mousefur picked up Willowpelt's mangled body and started back to camp.

That night, the cats were gathered beneath the Highrock where Firestar stood. Willowpelt's body was surrounded by her three kits, all looking devastated. Cinderpelt was pressed close against Sorrelpaw, mewing soft words of encouragement while passing them each a calming herb.

"Willowpelt was a brave warrior and the mother of three kits," Firestar began. "The Clan mourns her, and we send her to StarClan worthy to be among their ranks. I will sit vigil tonight with Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw, and Sootpaw. Then at dawn, the elders will bury her."

Leaping down, he went over and waited until the rest of the Clan had said goodbye to Willowpelt before he laid down next to her three kits to await the dawn and share tongues with the dead queen.

The next morning, Frostfur came to see Firestar in his den. "Firestar," she mewed. "I am growing old, and my reflexes aren't what they used to be. I can no longer help the hunting patrols, so I am going to join the elders."

As she started to walk out, he called her back. "Frostfur, thank you for all you have done for this Clan. You will continue to be a respected member of ThunderClan when you join the elders, and I hope that you will be happy there. Oh, would you like to come to the Gathering tomorrow?" Frostfur looked surprised at first, but then she nodded gratefully and made her way out of the den.

A/N- Some of you will hate me for this, but we all know that Willowpelt had to die eventually. Sorry, but I'm only going along with what needed to be done.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Firestar felt excited as he halted at the top of the ridge that led down to Fourtrees for the Gathering. He looked around and missed the familiar face of Sandstorm breathing her warm breath beside him. She was in the nursery because Cinderpelt expected her to have kits at any time. He scented the wind and smelled RiverClan and ShadowClan. Finally he twitched the tip of his tail and sprang into the clearing and the ThunderClan cats spread out to join the group.

Firestar headed toward the giant rock that overlooked the clearing. It was where the leaders of the four Clans would talk from and share news of their Clan. Firestar bunched his muscles and leapt onto the Great Rock. It was the first Gathering after the attack from BloodClan and the treacherous leader Scourge. ShadowClan's leader, Tigerstar had been killed and his deputy Blackfoot took his place, now as Blackstar. The three leaders waited patiently until WindClan came and let the cats talk for a while.

Finally, as Tallstar leaped up onto the Great Rock, Firestar yowled and the Gathering began. Blackstar gave room for Leopardstar, the RiverClan leader, to speak first. There was a new cat in RiverClan, Sasha. Leopardstar said that Sasha was a rogue and had a litter of kits and the Clan was faring well. There was a murmur from the cats listening, but Leopardstar continued on. Mistyfoot was RiverClan's new deputy.

Tallstar spoke next. There was little interest and it was a fairly peaceful green-leaf. Twolegs were appearing more and more around their territory, but that was all.

The Gathering went by quickly and at the end Graystripe murmured into Firestar's ear, "I'd like to go see the rogue, Sasha." Firestar nodded and followed Graystripe as he led the way. When they made their way through the crowd to the she-cat he found her startlingly beautiful. She had ice-blue eyes and a slender muzzle. Firestar couldn't tell what but there was something unsettling around her. Something remotely like… Tigerstar! Firestar tried to reason with himself. She couldn't be anything like _Tigerstar,_ he was crazy! But still, she _smelled_ like Tigerstar...

After greeting Sasha, Graystripe murmured in his ear, "Remind you of someone too?"

Firestar shook his head, "Doesn't matter what she reminds me of." To the rest of his Clan he yowled, "Say goodbye! It's time to go!" He waited until all of the ThunderClan cats that had come to the Gathering were gathered around him, but something wasn't right.

Graystripe leaned over again, "Where are those two apprentices?" Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw were nowhere to be seen. "You think we should go get them?"

Firestar replied, "No, you can't expect us to go after them. Remember, we went after Ravenpaw. Don't worry about it! I'll have a chat with them when they get back."

Graystripe nodded. Pushing away his own worries, Firestar turned and began to lead his Clan back to camp. He was trying to reason with Graystripe about assessment when he heard it, an ear-splitting shriek of pain. Firestar whirled around, and looked at the frightened Graystripe. There were only two cats it could be!

"Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw! Graystripe, lead the Clan back to camp, I'll get her!" He charged off before Graystripe could protest. As he neared the place where the Thunderpath lay, he heard a low whining. He burst out of the trees and saw Rainpaw leaning over what was unmistakably a tortoiseshell body, his sister Sorrelpaw.

"No!" Flashbacks of when Cinderpelt, his first apprentice, had been hit on the Thunderpath went through his head. Would Sandstorm have to go through the same torture he had? Or would Sorrelpaw not make it? Dashing over, he grabbed Sorrelpaw by the scruff of the neck, flicked his tail at Rainpaw to follow, and started to drag the wounded apprentice back to camp.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed! Okay, here is the most important chapter in the whole story. Not to mention it is also the fastest-moving and most exiting. Now, I'm going to shut up and let you read it for yourself. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

As he carried Sorrelpaw back to camp, Firestar's head spun with uncertainty and fear. He was worried about how Sandstorm would react to Sorrelpaw's accident and if that would affect her kitting.

"Rainpaw, go ahead and tell Cinderpelt what happened so that she can be ready when we get to camp." Firestar ordered. The apprentice nodded and dashed off. Still struggling with his fears, he knew that he had to get himself, Sandstorm, and especially Sorrelpaw through this. He pushed aside the negative thoughts and concentrated on carrying the unconscious apprentice.

Before he knew it, he was in the gorse tunnel that led into the camp. He dragged Sorrelpaw over to Cinderpelt's den, not even noticing the rest of the Clan standing in the clearing, all looking worried. As he entered the den, he saw Cinderpelt arranging the herbs Sorrelpaw needed.

"Good job Firestar," she meowed as he laid Sorrelpaw down.

"Will she live?" he asked.

"I think so," she replied, "but I won't know for sure until tomorrow."

"I just want to know what to tell Sandstorm and the Clan," Firestar meowed anxiously.

"You tell them that she will be fine, after all, I'm taking care of her," Cinderpelt replied seriously. "Now, I have to get to work, go tell them what I said."

"I will, thanks Cinderpelt." Firestar mewed and pushed out of her den. Rainpaw and Sootpaw were waiting for him outside.

"Will she be okay?" Rainpaw meowed nervously.

"Cinderpelt says she will be just fine." he replied, raising his voice so that the whole Clan could hear. "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, we were hunting after the Gathering and she chased a squirrel and ran onto the Thunderpath, but then there was that monster and..." Rainpaw shivered.

"She will be fine." Firestar reassured him.

Suddenly, Goldenflower ran out of the nursery and hurried over to Firestar. "Firestar," she mewed anxiously. "Sandstorm says the kits are coming right now!"

Firestar's heart skipped several beats. "Okay, go and get Cinderpelt, Graystripe, come with me." Graystripe nodded and ran to the nursery with Firestar as Goldenflower disappeared into Cinderpelt's den. He entered the nursery and skidded to a halt beside Sandstorm. She was laying on her side and was breathing heavily. Cinderpelt looked nervous. This would be one of the first times she'd be dealing with kits since Silverstream's death. Firestar nosed her gently. Trembling, Cinderpelt sniffed Sandstorm, then raced out of the den. Firestar moved forward and positioned himself close to his mate. Purring, he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"It's okay Sandstorm. Cinderpelt's coming, hang in there!" Sandstorms eyes were wide and she let out a pitiful squeak of pain and fear. Graystripe still sat, his yellow eyes hard and cold. Firestar remembered that Silverstream had been Graystripe's mate, this must be tearing his friend apart. It was hard to feel sorry for Graystripe just now. But he nodded at him, signaling that he could leave. Graystripe's eyes softened and he dashed away.

A crashing sound gestured that Cinderpelt was back. Out of nerves, Cinderpelt shoved Firestar aside. Narrowing his eyes, he opened his mouth, then realized that Cinderpelt was shaking violently. He closed his mouth and looked back at the gasping Sandstorm. Cinderpelt put her body in the way, and Firestar's vision was blocked. He shook his head, and followed Graystripe.

Outside of the den, he started pacing back and forth. He heard a startled hiss from the entrance, and he turned, only to see Ravenpaw, his close friend, meowing to the alarmed Sootpaw. Relieved, he went to greet his friend. "It's ok Sootpaw, this is a friend of mine."

Sootpaw nodded, and positioned himself once more at the entrance. Ravenpaw greeted Firestar with a friendly nudge.

He murmured, "I heard that Sandstorm is having kits." He looked up, his green eyes glittering with amusement. "_Your_ kits! Honestly Firestar, last time I talked to you, both of you were arguing about trusting me!" He looked around. "Where's Graystripe? I want to talk to him."

Firestar, feeling slightly down that Ravenpaw did not want to talk to him, showed Ravenpaw to the warriors den. Graystripe was laying in his nest, his eyes wide, staring at something invisible to Firestar and Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw came over and murmured a few words. Firestar caught the word 'Silverstream' and thought that he had better go.

Outside, he chose a piece of fresh-kill and chewed on it, hardly tasting it. Cinderpelt dashed out of the den, her eyes wide. "Firestar! She's done it! She's done it, Firestar!" Cinderpelt gave a little skip and beckoned to him. Firestar, feeling light hearted, bounded to the nursery. Cinderpelt gave him a sly look. "I'll leave you two alone!" She waltzed off, her tail twitching happily. Firestar shook his head and proceeded into the nursery.

Sandstorm looked up, her green eyes looking weary. She yawned, but managed a strong, constant purring all the same. "They're wonderful, but I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed happily. Firestar moved forward, and sniffed the two bundles. One looked slightly like his kittypet sister, Princess, a brown bundle. The other looked like him. His heart leaped! A look-alike son or daughter!

Sandstorm purred, "Cinderpelt says that they're both she-kits." She gave the two kits a quick lick. Practically yowling for joy, Firestar left to tell his friends the news. Ravenpaw leapt up and padded over to Sandstorm's side, but Graystripe narrowed his eyes and did not move.

"Graystripe...?" Firestar asked. Graystripe stood up, looking furious. "I'm going hunting!" he snarled, and left the camp. Firestar felt bewildered. Then he remembered that Graystripe's own mate had died giving birth to her little ones. Was Graystripe upset because Sandstorm survived? He shrugged off his thoughts and went back to the nursery.

A/N- Yay! The kits finally arrive! And don't worry Graystripe fans, he doesn't really wish that Sandstorm had died, but I thought it made the story better to have some conflict. Life can't be all sunshine and daisies with everyone living happily together. It's a shame really, but makes for good stories! Next chap soon!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N- Thanks to Glacierclaw for having me update three chaps in one night, I could never have had the drive to do it myself, I'm pretty lazy. Oh well, just read and review. The next chap will be up in...whenever.

Chapter 10

A week later, when Firestar looked back on it, Graystripe had always forced out a conversation after Sandstorm's kitting. Firestar had made up his mind, Graystripe must see sense! Firestar strode into the warrior's den. Graystripe was there, sleeping. Firestar prodded his friend, who woke with a grunt and glared at him.

"I was having a family reunion! With Feathertail, Stormfur, and Silverstream," his eyes got distant, and he seemed ready to fall back asleep so Firestar snapped, "Graystripe, stay with me! Why have you been avoiding me? You haven't even come to _visit_ Sandstorm in the nursery! What is up with you?"

Graystripe looked troubled. "Firestar" he whispered. "I miss Silverstream, it's too much!"

Rage flooded through Firestar. He felt sorry for Graystripe, but he had to get on with life.

"Well, get over it!" he growled to the gray colored cat.

Graystripe stood up, his yellow eyes flashing. "Just get out of this one, Firestar, okay? It's my business! The pile of fresh-kill is low, and I'm gonna take Brackenfur out to hunt!" He shoved past Firestar, who felt himself dissolve into sadness. He needed to see Cinderpelt.

Cinderpelt looked up as Firestar entered her den. "Oh, Firestar!" Cinderpelt joked. "With the racket you were making I thought you were Yellowfang! Ha! Oh well. So, what can I do for you?"

As Firestar explained his troubles, Cinderpelt's expression grew more exasperated by the heart-beat. "Isn't it obvious, Firestar?" she implicated. "When Graystripe fell in love, his mate, Silverstream," Her eyes filled with sadness. "She died giving birth to his kits, who are growing up in a different Clan! Then you fall in love with Sandstorm. I think that part of Graystripe hoped that the same thing would happen to Sandstorm. Then you'd be in this together! He misses her, Firestar!"

Firestar laughed unpleasantly. "Come off it, Cinderpelt! Graystripe wouldn't wish death on another cat!"

Cinderpelt looked grave. "That's just what I think." She got up, and explained that she needed to get some chamomile leaves. Firestar felt torn. Was Cinderpelt right? Had Graystripe really wished that Sandstorm could have died? He pushed away his dark thoughts and followed Cinderpelt out of her den.

A/N- Not much here, just more of the soap opera type conflict between Graystripe and Firestar. Gets better. Maybe.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N- Okay, here is the conclusion to the whole Graystripe vs. Firestar fiasco. Next chap soon!

Chapter 11

Firestar decided that Graystripe could not just walk away from him whenever he wanted to. He followed Graystripe's scent out of the camp. It looked as if his friend was headed toward Sunningrocks. Realization dawned on Firestar; he knew exactly where Graystripe was going. As he stepped into the clearing where Sunningrocks was, he saw Graystripe sitting near the edge of the forest near a mound of earth; Silverstream's grave.

"Graystripe?" Firestar mewed quietly. His friend didn't even look up. "I have no idea how hard this is for you, but I can imagine how you feel," he continued. "I also know why you won't talk with me, and why you haven't visited Sandstorm and the kits." Graystripe flicked his ears in Firestar's direction.

"All I want you to know is that I will always be your friend, no matter what." Firestar turned and started to walk away, then stopped as Graystripe mumbled something he didn't catch.

"What?" Firestar asked.

"I said, 'I'm sorry,' Firestar." Graystripe said. "I've acted stupid. I've been acting unfiarly toward you. I'm feeling happy for you and Sandstorm, and anger too. Unbearable grief and sadness for Silverstream. I would never wish for any of that to happen to you."

"G-Graystripe...," stammered Firestar, caught completely off-guard. He'd never expected his friend to apologize like this.

"No, you don't have to say anything Firestar," Graystripe continued. "You haven't done anything wrong. I will always be your friend too. Now, why don't we go and see Sandstorm and your kits? You haven't thought of names for them yet, have you?"

Regaining his composure, Firestar replied, "No, we haven't. I'm glad that we can get back to normal."

"Me too," Graystripe agreed. He and Firestar turned and started back to camp together, finally free of the pain that had almost torn them apart.

Firestar poked his head into the nursery. "Sandstorm," he called.

She lifted her head and said, "Yes?"

"There is someone here to see you." Firestar replied, and entered with Graystripe behind him.

"I'm glad you finally decided to come Graystripe," Sandstorm meowed. If she had any resentment for him, she didn't show it.

"They're beautiful," Graystripe mewed quietly.

"Thank you," she replied.

Just then, there was a commotion outside in the camp clearing. Firestar rushed outside to see a dark ginger furred squirrel dashing through the camp, but no cat was chasing it. He stood and watched as the squirrel was lost to the forest. A dark brown leaf, with a white spot, drifted down out of the trees and came to rest at his paws. In his mind, he thought that the squirrel's pelt and the leaf were the same colors as his kits' pelts. He turned and padded back into the nursery, an idea forming in his head.

"Sandstorm," he meowed. "I thought of names for our kits."

"Really? Good, I've been trying to think of names for them, but nothing worked," she replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"Squirrelkit," he said, indicating the ginger kit, "And Leafkit," he finished, looking at the brown kit.

Sandstorm started purring loudly. "Perfect..." she said, a distant look shining in her eyes. Firestar laid down beside her, purring as loudly as she was, and glanced at Graystripe, who nodded and left the nursery. Curled up together, the four of them, his family, fell asleep.

A/N- Yeah! Squirrelkit and Leafkit! Read and review fast, because the next chap's coming!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N- Okay, this is the last chapter that I had already written, so the updates, I'm sad to say, will be slower. Because I have to write them, that's why. Sorry, but it's not easy to bridge this gap, I see why Erin Hunter didn't do it herself. It's hard to write. Oh well, just keep and eye out for Ch 13 later on.

Chapter 12

Firestar awoke to the rising dawn sun. He rose to his paws and vaguely wondered when Sandstorm would take Leafkit and Squirrelkit out to the ravine. Thinking he had nothing better to do, he set off toward the nursery at a brisk pace, suddenly remembering Princess. He hadn't talked to her since BloodClan attacked and thought she must be worried sick. But he decided that he would take Cloudtail and Brightheart out to see her later, he wanted to go see his kits.

He ducked into the nursery, ignoring the sharp bracken roots tugging at his fur. He was pleased to hear a couple little mews that told him his family was awake. He struggled in and saw Sandstorm, looking down with her head lying on her paws, as Squirrelkit and Leafkit chased her flicking tail.

"What's wrong?" asked Firestar in concern.

"Sorrelpaw!" Sandstorm exclaimed loudly and angrily, and Firestar flinched. How could Sandstorm be angry at her apprentices for getting hit by a monster?

"How come she hasn't visited me? I've been waiting for days! I was hoping she would tell me about her training with you, or at least come see the kits," she glanced at Firestar. "Or is someone else temporarily training her?"

Firestar felt as if Sandstorm had pounced on him and drove a sword of dismay through his heart. _So Sandstorm didn't know about Sorrelpaw_. He walked over and lay beside his mate.

"Sandstorm, there's something I have to tell you..." he began.

Sandstorm looked worried at Firestar's grave expression. "What's happened, Firestar?" she mewed, licking his ear in affection.

Just at that moment Leafkit jumped onto Firestar and yowled, "Daddy!" She nuzzled his pelt, but Sandstorm told her to get off while they talked. The kit obeyed reluctantly.

"It's Sorrelpaw," Firestar went on. "After the Gathering before you had our kits, she and Rainpaw went for a bit of late-night hunting, like me and Graystripe supposedly did. Then we heard a squeal and we found out... oh, Sandstorm, I'm so sorry, Sorrelpaw was hit by a monster."

Sandstorm's face was slightly shocked but misery was creeping in slowly."She'll be training by next newleaf, right?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

Firestar shook his head, "We don't know, Sandstorm."

Sandstorm stood up, Squirrelkit falling off her back. "But we've got to know, Firestar! You've got to know! You can't just dump the news on me and not tell me what's happening!" she yowled. Firestar blinked. Then Sandstorm sat down and began sobbing, "I tried to be a good mentor! I've failed the Clan! I've failed you! I've failed Sorrelpaw! It's all my fault! I should have warned her not to hunt without a warrior but... what if she dies? I'll never forgive myself! Its all my-" she started, but Firestar inturrupted by nuzzling her gently.

"Sandstorm, Sorrelpaw won't die. I promise, try to forget , soon you can get out and see her-"

They were cut short by Squirrelkit yelling, "SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE! LEAFKIT! LEAFKIT! MOM'S APPRENTICE IS GONNA DIE!" and Sandstorm started sobbing again. Not knowing what else to do, Firestar padded over to the medicine cats den gloomily to see Cinderpelt. Before he could exit the queens' den however, he almost ran into Ferncloud.

"Oh, sorry Ferncloud," he apologized. "I'm just out of it today."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "You just told Sandstorm about Sorrelpaw, didn't you?"

He nodded. She licked his ear apologetically, trying to encourage him. "Are you going in to see her?" Firestar asked.

A strange, almost joyful look crossed over her face. "No," she replied. "I'm going in because I'm expecting kits."

Firestar wondered how he could have missed that. He must be more out of it than he thought, but had no doubt who the father was; Dustpelt. Even now he could see the warrior watching her proudly.

"Congratulations, Ferncloud. Sandstorm will be happy to have some company, but I just want to tell you that she might need a bit of calming down."

"Thanks," she replied, and slipped into the nursery. Firestar mentally kicked himself. _I've been focusing on the bad parts for so long, I'm starting to miss the good, _he told himself. _After all, Sorrelpaw will be fine. She's a strong cat, survived eating deathberries even. There's nothing to worry about. _He went over to the fresh-kill pile, chose a fat vole, and turned to carry it back into the nursery for Sandstorm and Ferncloud to share.

A/N- Don't worry folks, we all know that Sorrelpaw turns out fine. That's the last update for a while, as I've said before. Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N- M'kay everyone, I decided that my story needed more humor, so this chapter is funny. And I tried my best to keep Cloudtail in character, so let me know if he's not.

Chapter 13

Firestar caught a glimpse of Thornclaw and Brightheart coming out of the medicine cats' den together. They saw him and bounded over, both purring loudly. Thornclaw looked at him proudly, his golden eyes brimming with happiness.

"Firestar, Brightheart's got some news! She wanted me to know first, but she's going to tell Cloudtail next," he said, his voice barely suppressing a yowl of joy.

Brightheart herself was shaking with excitement. "I'm going to have kits!" she confessed.

Firestar blinked. Then blinked again. Brightheart and Thornclaw were brother and sister, what was going on? "That's... that's great!" he purred, trying to sound convincing.

Brightheart's face fell and Thornclaw asked hesitantly,"Isn't...isn't it good news?"

Firestar nodded, though still he had his wonders. What would _Cloudtail _think of this?  
"It's great news! I was just a little surprised! Congratulations, Brightheart, Thornclaw!"

The two cats' eyes widened in surprise. Thornclaw mewed, "Uh, Firestar, it's not _me_ and Brightheart! No, it's... _Cloudtail_ and Brightheart!"

Brightheart purred, her single eye dancing with laughter. She meowed, "I'm gonna go tell Cloudtail, okay?" She dashed back into the warriors' den.

Thornclaw looked amusedly at Firestar. "She came to see me first. She just wanted to be sure before she told Cloudtail."

Firestar was very embarrassed, and didn't quite know what to say in reply. Just then, Brightheart returned, with Cloudtail at her side, saving Firestar from his embarrassment.

Cloudtail let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. "Firestar, you thought it was _Thornclaw_? He is way out of my league!"

Firestar looked around to see that Thornclaw had walked out of camp, and thankfully had not heard Cloudtail say that. "Come on, Cloudtail. You just have to tell Princess! You can come too of course, Brightheart. Princess will want to see you too."

The she-cat nodded and the three cats left camp. Firestar was so proud, and he had a feeling that Princess would be even prouder.

-----

His feeling turned out to be accurate. Princess nearly tore Cloudtail's and Brightheart's pelts off from all the joyful licking and congratulations. Cloudtail tried to stay off to one side and look like the whole thing was no big deal, but Firestar could tell that his nephew was as happy as his mother by the way his eyes glittered. Princess could evidently tell also.

"Cloudtail, get over here! I'm so proud of you!" Princess meowed. Firestar almost laughed out loud when he saw Cloudtail pad over face Princess. It wouldn't have been as funny if she hadn't been trying to explain to him everything he should and shouldn't do as a parent.

Brightheart stood off to the other side, but she couldn't contain herself. She exploded in fits of giggles, and turned her back on Cloudtail so that he wouldn't see. But he was much too busy looking humiliated at being treated like a kit again. His ears were turning pinker by the second, and finally Firestar stepped in to save Cloudtail from any further embarassment.

"I'm sorry Princess, but we have to get back, it's getting late." He also wanted to hunt on the way back.

"Yes of course, but promise that you'll all come and see me more before the kits come! Oh, I almost forgot, when are they due?" Princess meowed, finally detaching herself from Cloudtail's side.

"Cinderpelt told me to stay in the nursery for about a moon, that's when she says that they'll arrive," Brightheart mewed. Cloudtail looked surprised, he thought that kits took a few more moons than one to be born.

Brightheart evidently saw the confusion in his eyes and explained, "I myself wasn't sure, so the third time I went to see Cinderpelt about feeling sick she said that I hadn't noticed because it must be a very small number of kits."

Cloudtail nodded, and the three of them said their goodbyes to Princess and started back home.

A/N- Told you it would be funny. Next chap coming whenever I think of what else to do, some suggestions would be welcome. Read and Review please!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N- In this chap, Leafkit starts to show the first signs of wantng to become a medicine cat!

Chapter 14

Firestar was in the nursery, sharing a piece of fresh-kill with Sandstorm in a rare moment alone. Both Leafkit and, surprisingly, Squirrelkit, were sound asleep. Sandstorm looked them over happily.

"Firestar," she mewed suddenly.

"Hmm?" he mumbled through a bite of the fresh-kill.

"Would you take these two out to the ravine today? I think that they should start learning to hunt," Sandstorm continued.

Firestar nodded, realizing that she was right, as usual. He swallowed the fresh-kill and stood up. "Sure, I'll just ask Graystripe to look over the camp for a bit."

"Thanks," she meowed. "I would go too, but Cinderpelt and think that Ferncloud will have her kits today, and Cinderpelt wants me to help her through it."

Firestar looked over to where Ferncloud was sleeping, curled up next to Dustpelt. He could tell by the way she was moving in her sleep that she was uncomfortable and ready to have her kits. Sandstorm had acted the same way the night before she had kitted also.

With a gentle paw, he poked his kits to wake them. Leafkit immediately opened her eyes, sitting up and looking at him attentively. Squirrelkit, however, opened one eye and rolled over. Firestar responded by picking her up by the scruff of her neck. He carried her out of the den that way, throwing an exasperated look at Sandstorm. She put on an amused face and went back to sleep.

Once outside, he set Squirrelkit down, her squeaking in protest, and beckoned Graystripe over. The gray deputy trotted over, glancing at the two kits.

"Hello, Leafkit, Squirrelkit," he meowed in a friendly tone.

"Hello, Graystripe," answered Leafkit. Squirrelkit just glanced in his direction and nodded once.

Graystripe's ear twitched in amusement, and Firestar could tell that his friend was trying not to laugh. "What did you need, Firestar?" he asked.

"Would you watch the camp for a while? Sandstorm wants me to take these two out to the ravine." Firestar told him.

"Sure, no problem," Graystripe replied.

"Thanks," Firestar called over his shoulder as he followed his kits, because they had already run out of the camp. "Hey you two, wait up!" he called, running after them.

They stopped, but immediately Squirrelkit pounced Leafkit, who cowered in fear and let out a scared mew. Firestar stopped in his tracks, very surprised.

"Leafkit, your sister's not trying to hurt you, she just wants to play," he meowed, trying to comfort her.

Leafkit still looked scared, so Squirrelkit huffed and flounced away, her tiny ginger tail stuck in the air.

Firestar sat down next to his daughter. "Leafkit, what's the matter? You don't ever play with Squirrelkit like the other kits do."

She shrugged and answered simply, "I don't like fighting."

Her answer was the last thing that he expected. "You mean that you don't ever want to fight? Or would you do it if you had to but just not like it?" he questioned, trying to determine exactly what the problem was.

"I-I just don't like it. I don't want to hurt other cats, but I know that's what being a warrior mostly means, but I don't know what else to do," she meowed uncertainly.

By now, an idea had started to form in Firestar's head. He decided to ask his daughter about it. "Leafkit, would you like to talk to Cinderpelt? She's much better at giving advice than I am, not to mention the smartest cat I've ever known."

Leafkit nodded, looking as if she had an idea of her own. "Great idea! I'll talk to her as soon as we get back!"

Just then, Squirrelkit returned, two plump mice clamped between her teeth. Firestar was amazed that she was able to carry them at all; they were almost as big as she was.

"Wow, Squirrelkit, you caught those all by yourself? And I didn't even show you how, congratulations!" Firestar meowed, stunned.

Squirrelkit could only nod while Leafkit and Firestar looked at her with a mixture of amusement and shock.

A/N- Next chap whenever I can write more, I gotta actually do some schoolwork and study for the SAT's over break! And once this story is complete, look for another, all-new story! Please read and review!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N- Leafkit's future is decided in this chap. Not much else really, but I've been wicked busy and I don't have much time for trying out ideas. Ah well, on to the story.

Chapter 15

When the three of them reached the camp, Firestar could tell that Ferncloud's kitting had indeed happened successfully. He told Squirrelkit and Leafkit to take their fresh-kill to the elders, that way they might get a story. This way he could go to the nursery and not bring distraction and havoc with him.

As he entered, he immediately felt an atmosphere of happiness and hope. Dustpelt and Ferncloud were gazing down at their two kits. Ferncloud looked exhausted but happy, and Dustpelt was looking as if he was just getting over the stress. Cinderpelt was checking the two kits and looked up as he came in.

"Oh, there you are. As you can see, Ferncloud's had her kits, both toms, and they're going to be fine." she meowed gently so as not to wake up the two kits, who were already asleep.

"That's great news, Cinderpelt. Congratulations, Ferncloud, Dustpelt." he purred.

"Thank you," Ferncloud replied sleepily. Dustpelt nodded in reply.

"Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, could I talk to you two alone? It's about Leafkit."Firestar asked. He wanted to talk to them about Leafkit and what they would do with her.

"Sure," they replied, glancing at each other. They followed him to Cinderpelt's den where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"What is it, Firestar?" Sandstorm asked, looking worried.

Firestar saw the look in her eyes and meowed quickly, "Oh, no, she's fine, except that she basically told me that she doesn't want to become a true warrior. She says that she dislikes fighting, but she said that she will if she has to."

Sndstorm looked shocked, but Cinderpelt meowed, "I had suspected as much. StarClan themselves have spoken about her to me, just last night."

It was Firestar's turn to look surprised, and Sandstorm meowed, "What did they say?"

Cinderpelt looked seriously at both of them. "They told me, or rather Spottedleaf herself told me that Leafkit would have a great future, but not as a warrior. I believe that she should help me and become my successor."

"You mean that she will be a medicine cat?" Sandstorm asked.

It was beginning to come together in Firestar's head. Leafkit was feeling useless because she didn't think that there was any other option for her but to be a warrior. They had just found the perfect solution.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean," Cinderpelt meowed. "All you have to do is to get her to help me in here a few times, I could talk to her and let her know that there is another option open to her."

Sandstorm looked unsure. "But the time might come when she _has _to fight, when she has to hunt for herself. I know that she won't like it, but we need some cat to teach he-"

"And she can get that from me as well," Cinderpelt interrupted. "Afeter all, I _did _learn from the best, Firestar."

Sandstorm purred, "I know that you did." and rubbed against Firestar. If cats were able to blush, he would have.

"Uh, now that that's settled, I wanted to talk about Squirrelkit." he meowed, trying to change the subject.

The two she-cats looked amused and not surprised in the least.

"She's certainly a pawful, and she will need a strict mentor. If she keeps going like this, she might end up like Cloudtail, and we can't handle _two_ of him." Cinderpelt meowed jokingly.

"I'm going to tell him you said that," Firestar replied, putting on a serious face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Cinderpelt meowed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No I wouldn't, because I agree with you." Firestar purred.

The three of them looked at each other and burst into laughter.

A/N- Can cats laugh? I don't know, but I threw it in there anyways. A kinda pointless chapter, but it explained some stuff. Next we find out how Leafkit reacts, and how Squirrelkit does as well...Stay Tuned! And I left the conversation hanging there before we decide who her mentor will be on purpose (loyal fans already know who it will end up being)


	17. Chapter 16

A/N- This switches to Leafkit's POV for now, and changes between Firestar's and Squirrelkit's POV's too, just for this chap

Ch 16

Leafkit was on her way to the medicine cat's den. She'd been asked by Firestar to take Cinderpelt a piece of fresh-kill. As she entered the fern tunnel that led to the den, she could hear Cinderpelt taking stock and talking to herself.

"Let's see, that's enough poppy seeds for a while. Oh dear, I'm out of- Leafkit! I didn't hear you come in, I must be getting old. Firestar said you'd be here." The gray she-cat meowed.

'What? Firestar told her I was coming? But he'd just told me a few minutes ago...' Leafkit thought. 'She's much younger than him too, she's nowhere near old.' She placed the vole at Cinderpelt's feet and sniffed the air to clear her nose of the fresh-kill scent. She'd never been in here before, and she was surprised at how good it smelled.

"Leafkit, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cinderpelt asked. Leafkit nodded and sat down, curling her tail around her white paws.

"Is there anything that you'd like to tell me about?"

'How does she know? Is it that obvious that I want a different kind of life?" thought Leafkit. "Y-yes, there is but how did you know?"

Cinderpelt gave a mrrow of laughter. "I can see it written all over your face, and your eyes also betray you. You have the same look that I did after my leg got hurt." She scowled at her twisted leg. "I realized through Yellowfang that there was something else I could do to help the Clan."

"You became her apprentice and realized that you could be a med-" Leafkit stopped, realizing where this was going.

"Ah, you see? You are a sharp one, unusually sharp. Not unlike me, ha!" Cinderpelt purred. "Leafkit, let me give you a choice. Would you like to be my apprentice in the ways of a medicine cat?"

----------

Firestar was waiting just outside the medicine cat's den, waiting to see what Leafkit's decision would be. He had sent her to talk to Cinderpelt on purpose, like he'd planned a few days before. Squirrelkit saw him and scampered over.

"Who are you waiting for?" she asked, looking at him with inquisitive emerald eyes so much like his own.

"Your sister and Cinderpelt," he replied.

"Oh, ok. Mom said to tell you that she's taking me hunting with her and Graystripe. Bye!" Not waiting for a reply, she bounded away.

Firestar twitched his whiskers in amusement and went back to waiting for Leafkit's big decision.

----------

"Me? Your apprentice? I-"

"You don't have to let me know today," Cinderpelt interrupted. "You can think it over, talk to your sister about it if you want."

"She wouldn't understand," Leafkit mewed a little sadly. "She'd think I was soft or-Ow!" A shot of pain ran through her right fore-paw, but she couldn't tell what caused it.

"Leafkit? What's wrong?" Cinderpelt meowed worriedly, standing up.

"My paw, it feels like I got a thorn in it, but nothing's there." she meowed confusedly.

"No, nothing there at all, not even a scratch," Cinderpelt replied, checking her paw.

Leafkit shrugged it off; after all; she hadn't felt it again. "Listen, about being your apprentice, I've decided that I'll accept."

Cinderpelt didn't even look surprised. Instead, she was smiling. "I knew you would. Just like Spottedleaf prophecised."

"Who's Spottedleaf?" Leafkit asked.

Now Cinderpelt did look surprised. "You've never heard of her? _Firestar_ never told you?"

Leafkit nodded.

"Wow, that's a story only he can tell you. I never knew her, you see." Cinderpelt meowed seriously. "But she did tell me in a dream that you would be my apprentice."

'Wow,' thought Leafkit. '_StarClan_ wants _me _to be the next medicine cat!' "When do I start?" she asked.

Cinderpelt laughed again. "Tomorrow. Firestar is having yours and your sister's apprentice ceremonies tonight."

"Okay, see you th- Oh, Squirrelkit, what are you doing here?" Leafkit meowed, seeing her sister limp into the den.

"I-ow-have a thorn-ow- in my pad-ow!" Squirrelkit gasped.

"Got it, it's out," Leafkit meowed after reaching down and plucking the offending thorn out. "Cinderpelt, what do I put on it to stop infections?"

Cinderpelt was speechless. Well, not quite. "I-I'll get you something, just a second." She was amazed that Leafkit had such a natural talent at being a medicine cat.

'Are you helping her, Spottedleaf?' she thought, and she wouldn't be at all surprised if it was true. Could Spottedleaf be helping Firestar's kits because she still loved him?

There was a second part of Spottedleaf's prophecy that Cinderpelt hadn't shared with Leafkit. Spottedleaf had said that Leafkit would be the greatest medicine cat the forest had ever seen, and now Cinderpelt believed that she would be.

A/N- Sad to say that there will only be two or three more chapters, but right after the apprentice ceremony is where this has to end. Still to come: the ceremony, the beginning of Squirrelkit's infatuation with Brambleclaw, and why she doesn't openly show it.


	18. UPDATE

Hello everyone!

First of all, I want to apologize for not updating in more than a year. I was so busy with my senior year of high school, a few girlfriends, my band, and really tough times.

However, I am going to continue my stories. I have enough time on my hands now that I'm in the college of my choice , so I'm going to make up for lost time.

Expect an update for Warriors Gone Wild within a week!

-Ravenpelt


End file.
